


Leave Your Lover

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sam Smith - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Song fic based off of Sam Smith's Leave Your Lover





	Leave Your Lover

I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold

What use is money, when you need someone to hold?

Dan was pretty alone in his life. He had enough to get by, his mom in on him checked in on every now and then. He had a few close friends and he was content.

He worked at a little cafe, it was small and cozy, lounge chairs littered the place and were pressed against windows. The coffee was bitter and strong, just the way Dan liked it.

He finished wiping down a table, throwing the rag in a bucket. He stood up, his hands placed firmly on his hips as he glanced around the place. After looking around for a minute, he decided that it was clean enough for his standards.

Sighing slightly, he picked up his backpack and winter coat, pulling it over his shoulders and letting it fall on his back. He tucked him phone into his pocket and zipped up jacket. He took a deep breath of the frosty air when he stepped outside.

He locked the doors and started to head to his friend Louise's. 

 

Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road

 

Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold

"Mom, I swear I'm fine! Uh, no, I haven't been on a date recently but it doesn't matter!" The man rolled his eyes, surpassing a groan. "I'm fine, Mom." His expression softened. "I love you, too. Say hi to dad for me." His face saddened a bit. "Oh, okay. I see. Wish him well for me anyways. Love you."

He hung up, putting his phone in his pocket. Phil figured it was his chance to speak up. "Uh, sorry-"

The man's eyes immediately met his, warm brown eyes clashed with icy blue.

"Do you know how to get to the Palace Hotel? Me and my boyfriend are lost."

The man nodded, walking closer to him. "I can walk you if you want? It's not too far."

Phil nodded. "Sure. Let me text my boyfriend really quick, see if he found it or anything."

They started walking, Phil's phone dinging a few minutes later. "Apparently, he's found a way back. I'll just meet him there."

The guy nodded, Phil shoving his phone back in his pocket. "Oh God, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!" He held out his hand. "I'm Phil, sorry about that."

The guy laughed, shaking his hand. "I'm Dan, Dan Howell."

"Nice to meet you."

You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain,

Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name

"So, what brings you to London?" Dan asked, taking notice of the way Phil pushed his fringe ever so slightly out of his eyes, just like Dan does.

"We're visiting my boyfriend's family, he hasn't seen them in a while so I figured he would be happy to see them and surprised him."

Dan nodded. "I've personally lived in London for 4 years, me and my ex moved here and when we broke up I decided to stay.

Phil rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. "If you don't mind me asking, how long ago was your breakup?"

Dan chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't mind at all. It was about a year ago."

Phil smiled. "She's missing out, then."

Dan laughed again, a smile adorning his face. "Nah, I think he's good. We're still friends, too."

Phil's face lit up at the mention of a "he", his head turning to Dan's. "You said 'he', right?"

Dan smiled. "Yup." He said, popping the P.

Phil laughed and let out a "Darn it! My gaydar is so off sometimes."

Dan patted Phil on the back. "Don't worry, mine sucks a lot too."

Pack up and leave everything,

Don't you see what I can bring?

Can't keep this beating heart at bay

Set my midnight sorrow free,

I will give you all of me

Just leave your lover, leave him for me.

"Well, here's the hotel." Dan gestured to the building in front of them, watching Phil.

"Yeah, thanks. Listen, I'm really only in the city for two days and I'm going to be with Kyle's family, but could I get your number for if I come back?"

Dan blushed, nodding. He could always blame the red on the cold, frosty air, but he knew that he was actually attracted to Phil.

'You can't do that Dan, he has a boyfriend!'

"Yeah, sure." Phil pulled out his phone and Dan listed off his number to Phil, with Phil promising to text him as soon as possible.

Right as Phil was heading to the door, a man a few inches shorter the Phil came running out, dark brown, curly hair atop his head. He rushed over to Phil and quickly pulled him in for a kiss, Dan watching from a few feet away. Phil recuperated the kiss, pulling away after a few more seconds. He quickly pecked his lover on the cheek, allowing him to pull him into the hotel.

Leave your lover, leave him for me.

Dan sighed, turning around and heading in the direction of Louise's.

We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old,

"So, what brings you to London this time? And without your love?"

Phil chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. It was months later, at the beginning of summer, and they were seated in a pub.

"Business. Couldn't bring the boyfriend."

Dan put on a sympathetic face, not showing his true feelings on the subject.

"Aw, what a pity."

Phil nodded, taking another sip from his glass. "It is indeed."

Hours had passed and the two were still talking away the night, food had even been ordered and the conversation never ceasing.

"What do you mean you might stop watching Sherlock? Don't you care what happens at all?"

Phil shrugged, his lips quirked into a smile. "I just don't care as much as I used to, I binged watched all the episodes at once and now because I've had to wait so long I find myself no longer caring."

Dan shook his head, a smile matching on his mouth. "No, you can't do that. You got yourself into a commitment and you gotta stick with it."

Phil laughed. "Okay, fine, we'll watch it together."

Dan raised his glass, Phil mirroring his.

"Deal."

Dan said, a small smile present on his face.

Oh, I'm in love with you and you can never know,

"Ah, the same hotel as last time?"

Phil shrugged. "I'm a creature of habit."

Dan laughed a little, their eyes still connected.

Dan's eyes quickly glanced down to Phil's lips, something he obviously took notice of.

"I, I better get inside."

Dan swallowed, forcing himself to nod along. "Of course. Night."

"Goodnight, Dan."

But if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone,

"Louise, I swear, he knows. It was so painstakingly obvious."

"Dan, love, I don't think it's as bad as you think it is."

Dan groaned, burrowing deeper into the bed, phone still pressed against his ear.

"Well it would be too lucky for me if he didn't know I'm basically in love with him. I've been texting him for months now and I've seen him twice, it's crazy but I think I love him."

Louise hummed lightly, Dan knew it she did it unconsciously when she was thinking.

"Well are you seeing him again? It's only been a few hours since you last saw each other, he may be too tired to care. You guys were talking for most of the bloody day, that takes a lot out of a person."

"I don't know Louise, I'm just scared that he'll stop being my friend."

"Oh, love, I don't think that will happen."

"I can't be stop being his friend, even though I want to be more, but what if I have to? Should I start distancing myself just in case? I don't want to be the guy that's head over heels for a man that will never love him back."

Louise's voice was comforting, washing over him was warmth. "It's your choice, Dan. But don't do anything too drastic. You'll regret it."

Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow

It was two months later, another night in the apartment. Kyle had been cold the entire, finally bursting, not surprising Phil.

"That's it! I'm done!"

"Kyle." Phil groaned. "This is the fifth time we've had this fight."

"You don't even care Phil! When are you ever home? I basically live in this apartment all alone!"

"I can't help that, Kyle. You know that. I have a demanding job."

Phil raked a hand through his hair, starting to pace.

"What about me, Phil?"

Phil glared at him from across the room, sitting down on the couch.

"Do you expect me to just carry this relationship all on my own? You can understand why I want to break up."

Kyle asked. Phil threw a icy stare to Kyle, crossing his legs on the sofa and laying his hands his hands in his lap.

"Fine. You can pack your bags and leave, Kyle. I'll stay here."

"You can't just kick me out."

"The lease is in my name. You broke up with me. Goodbye, Kyle."

You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain

The rain streamed down his back. It was 2 in the bloody morning.

2.

He couldn't sleep, no matter how much he tried, which is how he decided to explain the fact that he was currently rushing towards the train station, eager to catch the next train to London.

Yep, he was tired and decided to take a train to London. His suitcase was trailing behind him, splashing along as well. He was close, so bloody close.

Apparently, Phil was spontaneous after people dumped him after 5 years of being in love.

He didn't care at this point, he was going to London and he was going to surprise Dan.

Dan.

Phil wouldn't have admitted it up until a few hours ago, but he had a small crush on him. Maybe he should have paid attention to that, it would have made him less surprised when he and Kyle broke up, there was clearly problems in the relationship, even if he was blind to it.

Phil started to see all the signs of their relationship ending, just too late. He sighed.

He had nothing holding him back anymore. To London he goes.

Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name

"I don't know, Louise. I think I should just give up. Call it a day and leave it alone. I don't know what else to say."

"Dan, listen. You're a great looking guy with a great personality," Dan snorted. "I'm serious, Dan. Point I'm trying to make is maybe your feelings are requited."

"Am I just being over-dramatic?"

Louise giggled. "Yes, you are."

Dan laughed, pulling his blanket up to his shoulders and snuggling into his pillows, talking away the night with Louise.

Pack up and leave everything,

"Hello?"

"Dan, hey."

"Not to sound rude, but why are you calling me? It's 4 in the morning."

"I'm kind of in London?"

Dan sat up in his bed, pushing his hair back. "Why are you in London? Do you have somewhere to stay?"

He was walking around his flat already, gathering dirty dishes and placing them into the sink.

"I mean I don't, but I am sure I'll find some place-"

"Phil, it's bloody London, just stay at mine. Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"I'm by a café, kind of by where we first met."

"Oh! You're right under me!"

"I-what?"

Dan giggled. "Stay right there."

He hung up, grabbed his key off the kitchen counter and ran down the hallway. After running down two flights of stairs, he exited at the side of the café, spotting Phil.

"Phil!"

He ran over to him, out of breath yet not caring.

"Dan?"

Phil looked slightly confused but held out his arms for a hug.

"Hi!" Dan said, before collapsing into Phil's arms. They hugged for a minute before Dan pulled back.

"Why are you in London? Isn't this a bit spontaneous?"

"I got dumped so I decided to get away for a bit."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Dan reached over to hug him again. "Okay, normally I would comfort you more but it's 4 in the morning and we are in London, might as well go inside? Don't want to get mugged."

Phil nodded, following Dan into his flat.

Don't you see what I can bring?

"Cereal?" Dan held up a Shreddies box. Phil laughed and shrugged. "Why not?"

Dan turned around and poured cereal and milk into two bowls. Turning around, he placed one bowl in front of Phil on the breakfast bar and his own on the side of him.

"Let me grab spoons." He pulled two from a drawer, placing one in Phil's bowl and one in his own. He circled around and sat at the breakfast bar besides Phil, starting to dig in.

So they sat there, eating their Shreddies at 4 in the morning.

Can't keep this beating heart at bay

"Okay, you can sleep here for the night. Sorry it's a bit cramped, it's just a office."

"No, seriously, thank you."

Dan's smile softened, becoming slightly more intimate.

"Of course. If you need anything my room is right there." He pointed across the hall, the door cracked slightly open.

"Okay. Thank you again." Dan nodded and started to leave.

"Wait!" Dan turned around, raising a eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Can, I, have a goodnight hug?" Phil's face was flaming red. Dan laughed, making his way back over to Phil.

"Of course." Phil hugged him, Dan made sure he was hugging just as hard. Dan pulled back, placing a soft kiss to Phil's forehead.

"Night, Phil."

Set my midnight sorrow free,

"Thank you for letting me stay the weekend." Phil's small suitcase was behind him, standing right outside of Dan's apartment door.

Dan smiled. "Of course. You're welcomed anytime, you're my friend."

Phil smiled back in response. He glanced down at his watch, realizing the time.

"I, uh, I really have to go. I had a amazing time. I've been thinking of maybe moving to London myself, I'd probably be able to get a job here and stuff."

Dan's smile became even bigger.

"Really?"

Phil nodded. "My train is leaving soon, I gotta go."

Dan nodded understandingly, still neither he nor Phil made any attempt to get Phil to his cab.

"Can I do something really quick?" Phil asked, stepping closer to Dan.

"Sure."

Phil very gently placed his lips on Dan's, only for it to be interrupted seconds later by the sound of a car horn. Phil pulled back, both of them

smiling.

"You got to go, Phil."

"I know, I know. Call me?"

Dan nodded. "Of course."

I will give you all of me

Dan answered the phone giggling. "Phil, it's literally been an hour. You're clingy."

Phil laughed, his voice cracking slightly over the phone. "I know, I just wanted to talk to you again."

"Well, I got time. Tell me all of your darkest secrets."

"I unfortunately cannot do that as I am on a train, everybody will hear them."

"Aw, darn it. We'll just have to save them for the next time you visit."

Dan smiled at the idea of Phil visiting again.

"I guess so. But you'll never believe it, when I was boarding the train somebody said that they knew me from their old family photos! I'd never seem them in my entire life! So I tried to explain that to them..."

Just leave your lover, leave him for me

"Louise, I swear in love." Louise giggled, taking a sip of her wine shortly after.

The two of them were curled up on Dan's couch, the tele on in the background playing a news channel.

"I would sure hope so, you've been pining over him for over a year now."

"I mean, seriously, he just randomly showed up a few months ago and stayed the weekend. It was honestly one of my favorite times, ever." Dan was over-dramatically talking with his hands, a sign he was at least half drunk. "I just want to kiss him all the time."

Louise laughed. "I remember when that happened, Dan. Are you two dating now?"

Dan shook his head. "I might ask him soon. I want to give him time to get over his ex. They were dating for, like, ever. I think I might ask him out soon, though. I mean he kissed me, that means he's interested, right?"

Louise nodded. "I mean, I would think so."

Leave your lover, leave him for me.

Dan's phone was blasting All Star by Smash Mouth, alerting him that Phil was calling. He dashed from the bathroom to the farthest side of his room where his phone was ringing. He held his towel firmly around his hips, accepting the call from Phil.

"Hey, Phil."

"Hi Dan!"

Dan chuckled. "Hey. Any reason you're calling?"

"Yeah, actually. I was wondering if you could Skype?"

"Sure, let me put some clothes on and call you."

"I-what, Dan?" Phil laughed.

Heat rushed to Dan's cheeks, his mouth tripping over words to explain. "I, just got of the shower, so like, I'm just in a towel, I, I'll, ugh, I'll call you on Skype in a few minutes."

He promptly hung up after that, rushing to get on clothes and set up his computer.

.

"You have clothes on!" Phil exclaimed as Skype connected.

Dan face-palmed, half to show his annoyance and half to hide his blush. Phil just laughed.

"So I actually had a reason for calling you."

Dan raised a eyebrow, the red slowly fading from his face. "Hmm, and what was that?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend?" Phil's face was hopeful, a faint smile on his lips.

Dan may have done something he would never, in a million years admit to doing.

He screamed.

"Yes, you idiot! Did you even have to ask?" Phil laughed, a bright smile on his face. Dan laughed along, both of them high on happiness.

"This is the best day of my life."

Leave your lover, leave him for me.

Phil ripped open the last box, eyeing it's contents warily. "Hey, babe? Where should we put the rest of the movies?"

Dan walked into the room, two coffee mugs present in his hands. He glanced at the 'Wall of Movies', where he and Phil decided their combined movie stash should go.

"Do we have anymore space on there?" Dan asked, handing one of the mugs to Phil and taking a sip of his. "Honestly, I don't know."

"We might have to put some in our bedroom."

"Yeah, we might." Phil took a sip from his mug as well, glancing around their flat. They had decided to move in together after a year of dating and two years of knowing each other, figuring that if Phil was going to move to London for his job they might as well rent a place together.

"Either way, we can sort that out later. We have stuff to do."

Phil sent him a puzzled look. "What do we have to do? It's Saturday morning?"

"This." Dan kissed him softly, lingering for only a few seconds.

"Oh, yeah."


End file.
